Orphen
Orphen (オーフェン, Ōfen), born Krylancelo Finrandi (キリランシェロ・フィンランディ, Kiriranshero Finrandi), is a black sorcerer and former member of the Tower of Fangs. He is the main protagonist of the Sorcerous Stabber Orphen series. Profile Orphen Portrait (1998).png|Orphen in the 1998 original anime. Orphen Full-Body (2020 Anime).png|Orphen's full appearance in the 2020 remake anime series. Appearance Orphen is a young man with brown eyes and disheveled brown hair. He always wears his signature red headband and sports a biker-like attire. He wears a leather sleeveless jacket with white trim over a tattered short-sleeved shirt. He sports fingerless gloves and dark pants that tuck into his light brown boots to complete his outfit. Personality Orphen is a fairly lighthearted person who can give off a lazy and carefree persona. In reality, he is a very focused individual who likes to act independently. He is talented and knows his strength, but dedicates his time to fighting for the greater good. Orphen gave up his chance at becoming a Court Sorcerer in order to save Azalie. Despite the Tower of Fangs' misgivings, Orphen stayed resilient and defied the other sorcerers until he was able to save his sister. Synopsis |-|2020 Anime= History Krylancelo grew up in an orphanage alongside Azalie and her cousin Leticia. They were all adopted into the Tower of Fangs and taught to be sorcerers in Childman's class. Krylancelo grew very close with his classmates and thought of Azalie as his sister. Azalie was especially talented in sorcery. Her brash nature would often rely on Krylanceo to look clean up her messes. During sorcery training sessions, Krylanceo would cancel out her magic if it went overboard. He also helped her write apology letters afterward. One day, Childman and Azalie performed an experiment on the Sword of Baltanders that went horribly wrong. Krylancelo could only watch as Azalie is transformed into a monster. She fled the area, leaving Krylancelo behind and Childman in a coma. At Azalie's funeral, Krylancelo was disruptive of the procedures because he doesn't recognize Azalie as dead. He refused to conform to the ideals of the Tower of Fangs and decided to leave the group under his new name: Orphen. Heed My Call, Beast Orphen spent five years searching for a way to find Azalie. Along the way he ended up in Totokanta and loaned money to twin dwarves Volcan and Dortin. He stays at Bagup's Inn and teaches Bagup's son Majic about Sorcery. Behind on rent, Orphen seeks out the twins and uses his sorcery to attack them in the middle of town. They get mixed up with the police, causing the twins to flee. The policewoman accidentally injures a man, but Orphen is able to heal them. Impressed, the woman says even a drop-out sorcerer can be useful. Orphen returns to the Inn and laments over being a drop-out sorcerer. Majic talks to him about becoming a Sorcerer and Orphen believes he could teach the enthusiastic aspiring apprentice. However, Bagup believes drop-out sorcerer's use their sorcery for scams, and Orphen will do the same to Majic in order to pay his own rent. Volcan and Dortin enter the Inn and interrupt. Volcan and Dortin somehow convince Orphen to accompany them to the Everlasting Mansion. They meet with Mariabelle and Letitia Everlasting. Volcan tries to convince them to marry Orphen into their wealthy family, much to the surprise of the sorcerer in disguise. The women become wise to the act and leave the room. Orphen expresses his displeasure with marriage fraud and gets into an argument with Volcan. Cleao Everlasting enters the room to tease her new company about their failed plans. Volcan tries to throw Orphen under the bus, angering him. They get into a brief scuffle where Cleao gets to enjoy his sorcery. She says that the Everlasting met with a sorcerer a few years ago. Orphen deduces this man was Childman and learns that they were given a mystical sword by someone else from the Tower of Fangs as well. Suddenly, Orphen and Cleao notice a commotion outside and go to check on her family. Inside another building, a monster has cornered the Mariabelle and Letitia for the Sword of Baltanders. Orphen recognizes the beast as Azalie and pleads with her to recognize him. Azalie flees with the sword and gains the attention of other sorcerer's hunting her. Orphen follows Azalie and protects her from the black sorcerer's using his own spell to cancel out their sorcerery. |-|1998 Anime= Orphen, formerly known as "Krylancelo", was originally a member of the Tower of Fangs, studying under Childman. He was considered one of thirteen candidates to become Court Sorcerer. However, his sister Azalie was cursed and transformed into the Bloody August. The Tower of Fangs sought to destroy her while Orphen wanted to change her back. Orphen left the Tower of Fangs in pursuit of a way to cure Azalie. After four years, Orphen tracked down the Sword of Baltanders to the Everlasting family mansion in the town of Totokanta. He requested it, but was turned away. For an entire year he remained in Totokanta, believing Azalie would come for the sword. In that time, Orphen took on a protege named Majic. He lived at Majic's father's inn and spent his days watching over the mansion. After five long years, the Bloody August arrives in Totokanta. Orphen confronts the beast with the sword, claiming it won't cure her. Despite his pleas, Azalie seems to have forgotten Orphen. Orphen attempts to trap Azalie using a binding spell, but sorcerers from the Tower of Fangs interfere. Not long afterward, Orphen returns to the mansion and is granted permission to have the sword. Hartia, the student who studied alongside Krylancelo while they were both students of Childman, confronts Orphen. Orphen turns down Hartia's offer to return to the Tower of Fangs and the latter demands the sword. Orphen refuses him again and they engage in a duel of magic. Orphen overwhelms his former friend, but their bout is interrupted when Bloody August returns and kidnaps both the Everlasting sisters. Majic helps Orphen lose Hartia in the city and goes off to save both girls. He finds them after they nearly perish from falling from a tower that was crushed by the Bloody August. Once again, Childman and Hartia interfere in the confrontation. This time, Azalie gets the sword but it's unable to kill her monstrous heart. It disappears and the other sorcerers follow suit. Following this event, Orphen takes the sword out of town on a long journey to find the Bloody August again. He allows Majic and Cleao Everlasting to accompany him. The three of them venture to Mt. Mount Kahlna. Orphen explains it is a mountain of darkness and whoever can conquer it will receive the Golden Blessing. Majic and Cleao go off with Volcan and Dortin to an ancient garden guarded by mechanical mannequins. Orphen arrives on the mountain shortly after to find one of the dolls and gives it a flower bud, allowing it to rest. He manages to save the others from a more aggressive guardian. Orphen informs his friends that a powerful sorcerer used to live on this mountain. Those guards were programmed to protect the his gardens long after his death. Orphen and company continue their journey into the forest until suddenly they're confronted by armed men. Orphen defeats them and recognizes them as members of the Dragon Faith. The villagers inhabiting the forest capture Majic, force Orphen to sneak into the Dragon Faith Village during the night. Orphen finds Majic and the Dragon Faith's priestess, Fiena, and reveals that the man leading the villagers is the wanted poacher Baltrov. Baltrov interrupts the meeting but Orphen easily defeats him. Orphen, Majic, and Fiena regroup with Cleao in the forest, and Orphen notices she has the offspring of the village's idol, Deep Dragon. Deep Dragon appears shortly after and following a brief clash, leaves Orphen in a comatose state. Orphen's body is placed inside an altar that the citizens plan to burn. Their hatred of sorcerer's stems from their heritage to the original Dragon Tribe. As the priestess, Fiena has powers given to her by Deep Dragon. She uses her powers to help Orphen fix is his psyche. The Black Sorcerer awakens in time to tell the villagers that Baltrov plans to capture Deep Dragon's offspring. This angers the idol, who takes it wrath out on the villagers. After defeating Baltrov again, Orphen does his best to slow down Deep Dragon. However, it is Cleao's relationship with the offspring that ultimately saves the day. Afterward, Orphen leads his group to the next stop on their journey. |-|Manga= |-|Novel= Abilities High-Level Sorcerer: Orphen is an incredibly powerful Sorcerer with a wide variety of spells at his disposal. He is able to quickly apply spells to every situation, instantly reacting to his surroundings and using the most fitting ability. Against other Sorcerer's of the Tower of Fangs, Orphen can use a single spell to cancel out a group of his peers that contains more than half a dozen Sorcerers. When needed, Orphen can even momentarily contend with Dragon-level Magical Beast's including Bloody August and Deep Dragon. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Orphen is a quick fighter in close quarters combat. He was able to knock out an entire group of sorcerer's in quick succession using only his bare hands. Sorcery |-|2020 Anime= |-|1998 Anime= References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Dragons Category:Males